Kitten
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: Bill worried in Ford's absence, and a nightmare surrounding his demise didn't help. Sensing Bill's concern, it is Ford's turn to comfort Bill and uses a pet name that Bill finds odd, yet endearing. A cute BillFord oneshot in the Bonded universe. This is based on a super cute fanart by RainbowRat.


**Here is another cute BillFord story. This is based on RainbowRat's beautiful artwork called, "Ford Comforting Bill." Her artwork is super cute, I recommend checking it out, especially if you're a fan of the BillFord ship.**

 **This story does take place in the Bonded AU, a little later in Bonded: Year Two that I haven't written yet. There are a few references to Bonded as far as Bill's current status with Kryptos is involved. It's not necessary to read Bonded to understand what's going on, although it will spoil one particular arc in Bonded if you haven't read that one yet.**

 **There is also brief mentions of torture in the first part of this story, which is the only reason I gave it a T rating just to be on the safe side.**

* * *

"Sixer!" Bill yelled as he threw open the back door. He stopped on the porch staring out into the darkened mouth of the forest. His hand cupped around his mouth. "Sixer!" he called again.

Upon receiving no word the humanized demon darted down the stairs. The autumn evening chill forced him to wrap his arms around himself. The yellow sweater Mabel made him over the summer protected him from the crisp air, but the pounding of his heart provided him with another reason to shiver.

It made little sense why Ford would venture out on his own in the middle of the night without a word to Stan, and especially to Bill. Although Ford had proved himself capable time and again, it didn't ease the growing gnawing in his stomach that his beloved had waltzed straight into danger.

Bill narrowed his eyes and cursed Ford's name for being so reckless. He rushed into the forest, his gold eyes glowing in the night, which allowed him to see through the darkness. He swatted away stray branches and hopped over large roots. A few nocturnal animals skittered out of his way.

At last he reached the clearing. The blood pounded in his head in synchrony with the heart in his chest. How much he cursed the human organ for making him concerned about the man who had once been his pawn now turned lover.

It didn't take long for Bill's sensitive ears to pick up the sound of muffled screams. He gritted his teeth and his eyes flashed crimson for a split second and he rushed in the direction of the distressed sounds. The noises increased in volume the closer he moved.

He pushed himself between the pinetrees and gasped at the sight before him. Ford was tied to a stake jammed into the earth. His arms were bound behind the wooden pole that rendered him helpless. The rope constricted around his neck and he gasped for air. He had been stripped of his coat and sweater which revealed innumerable fresh lacerations and contusions decorating his torso.

Ford opened his mouth to call for help only for his captor to yank the rope tighter straining his vocal chords. He gagged as only the minimal amount of oxygen needed to keep him barely alive reached his lungs. Ford lifted his neck in a futile attempt for air.

The tormentor laughed. Bill's expression switched from shock to rage the moment he recognized that laugh. He peered around the tree to see the rhombus pointing at the struggling human with one hand while gripping the rope with the other.

"Oh boy!" Kryptos taunted. "If only everyone could see the valiant Ford Pines now."

Bill snapped a twig as he moved into the opening. Kryptos' gaze landed on Bill and he smirked at his former leader and friend.

"You have two seconds to let him go, or I'll incinerate you," Bill snapped. He raised a fisted hand which erupted in blue flames.

Kryptos only laughed. He released the rope and held his arms out. "Come at me, Cipher," the dream demon taunted.

Blue flames danced around Bill's arms. He lept up and with fangs bared and fists clenched launched himself at Kryptos. He reared back his arm and sent his fist for Kryptos' face.

Bill's eyes widened when he realized his fist made contact not with his former teammate, but the love of his life. His fist penetrated through Ford's abdomen. Bill's mouth fell open and he spluttered unintelligable noises as blood from Ford's open wound streamed down his arm, staining the knitted sleeve.

Ford's head lulled forward and a waterfall of crimson poured from his open mouth.

Bill backed up, unable to shake the red from his hand. He heard Kryptos' haunting laugh from behind. Bill watched as Ford's body lit up in flames. He reached to put them out only for his fingers to touch a static screen. He recoiled his hand and the screen vanished allowing him to see the body of his lover crisp into embers.

"You are his greatest threat," Kryptos whispered.

Bill jolted awake and sat up in the familiar bed. He took deep breaths as he looked around the laboratory bedroom, and his heart gradually returned to its normal rhythm. He placed his hand over his heart and laid his head back down on the pillow.

He turned on his side to see the bed beref of its owner and figured he had fallen asleep in Ford's bed while waiting for the mentioned to return from his meeting with yet another potential invester. He wrapped his arms around himself, giving mental reminders that everything that recently occured was merely a hallucination of worry and sleep. After centuries of causing nightmares it would take him some time to get used to being on the receiving end of horrifying dreams.

Bill sat up and let his legs dangle over the edge of the bed while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His bare feet connected with the cold floor. His stomach begged for food as he picked through his dinner hours before. After a quick trip to the bathroom Bill boarded the elevator that lifted him to the main floor of the shack.

He quietly made his way to the kitchen, so as not to wake Stan. His ears picked up noises in the kitchen and figured maybe the old conman decided to raid the fridge for a midnight snack. He started at the sight of Ford preparing himself a turkey sandwich. With his boot he kicked the refrigerator door closed and walked to the table with a plate in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

Ford glanced up to see Bill staring at him in a mix of relief and terror. He placed the food on the table just in time as Bill threw himself on Ford, tackling him to the floor. Ford pulled himself up despite Bill's vicegrip around his torso.

"Bill, what do you think you're..." Ford began. He only stopped when he felt the smaller man shudder.

"You're okay," Bill whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ford asked. "I only met with the representative of Tech and Things." Bill refused to release him. For recalled how Bill called him ten minutes after he left with the message of already missing him. He gently pet Bill's golden hairs. "Did something happen?"

He felt Bill's head move against his tummy as he shook it no. "It...it was just a dream," Bill said. "Kryptos."

Bill didn't need to say anything more. Ford wrapped his arms around his lover. Ever since Bill failed to kill him a year prior, the other demons disowned Bill and spent any chance they could get to torment him. Although Ford had permanantly banished them from Bill's Mindscape, there were other ways to leave messages.

"There, there, Kitten, it's okay," Bill said as he pet Bill's hair. "It's just a bad dream. Kryptos can't bother us anymore."

Bill nodded. He snuggled his head against Ford's chest. The moment was short lived when Bill realized what Ford had just called him and pulled away.

"Kitten?" Bill asked. "Where did that come from?"

Ford shrugged. "Don't know," he confessed.

Now that he thought about it Bill did remind him of a cat with his tendency to tease and annoy him, yet often desired affection. On more than one occasion Stan referred to Bill as Ford's pet.

The human chuckled then added, "But I think it's fitting."

Bill thought over it for a moment then smiled and held out his hands like paws and said in a sweet tone, "Meow." Ford's face lit up pink which prompted Bill to plant a chaste kiss on Ford's flushing cheek.

While Ford was distracted Bill again snuggled against Ford. The author smiled and patted Bill on the back then kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

 **That was short and sweet, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Another cute fanfiction for the BillFord ship. :)**


End file.
